A Part Of Me
by Misty-zune
Summary: Se ele tivesse mencionado amor em vez de apoio financeiro, ela poderia ter agido diferente... Mas aquilo era muito pouco. E talvez tarde demais..." Songfic-Hentai
1. Primeira Parte

_**A Part Of Me**_

_**Sinopse : **__"Se ele tivesse mencionado amor em vez de apoio financeiro, ela poderia ter agido diferente... Mas aquilo era muito pouco. E talvez tarde demais..."_

_**Música :**_ _Broken Strings - James Morrison_ __

_**Primeira Parte: Cordas Partidas**_

_Por Misty-zune_

Ino estava construindo um castelo de areia na praia quando a menininha, que também brincava na areia, de repente tirou o polegar da boca e estendeu-o para cima.

- Homem!

Sentando-se na areia bem perto da água, ela olhou na direção indicada pela criança e seu coração disparou.

Ele voltara...

Com dedos trêmulos, continuou trabalhando na torre de areia, enquanto explicava para a garotinha que o príncipe deveria subir por uma longa trança dourada para resgatar a donzela encantada, conhecida como Rapunzel.

- Hah! - A pequena menina pareceu pensar que aquilo tudo que ela dizia fazia parte de um jogo divertido, e alegremente, destruiau uma das torres de Ino com suas mãozinhas gorduchas.

- Oh, não, querida, estamos construindo as torres, não as destruindo - disse Ino, abrindo os braços para proteger o castelo da garotinha entusiasmada.

O homem, que vinha andando na direção delas, parou ao lado do castelo, abaixando-se para verificar o dano,; a calça enrolada até o joelho, os pés grandes e perfeitos enterrando na areia molhada.

- Parece que vocês precisam de ajuda - murmurou ele, arregaçando as mangas de seu suéter preto.

- Não, obrigada, estamos nos saindo bem - replicou, exatamente quando uma outra torre desmoronou, espalhando a areia úmida, que espirrou em seu rosto.

- Huhn... Que tal se eu encher esse balde de areia? - ignorando-a completamente, ele dirigiu sua atenção ao balde de areia no chão.

Para desgosto de Ino, a garotinha foi alegremente para o lado dele e começou a cavar, enquanto o homem dos seus sonhos enchia um balde de areia.

- Você vai sujar suas roupas - murmurou, notando que ele estava muito bem vestido. - alertou-o para o inevitável.

_A quem estava tentando impressionar?_ - Iindagou-se mentalmente.

- Você também - comentou ele, olhando para o short molhado de Ino com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

Como ela não sorriu, Sasuke voltou a ficar sério.

- A sujeira sai das roupas quando as lavamos - disse simplesmente, ajoelhando-se e voltando à sua tarefa, comprimindo a areia dentro do balde e depois virando-o de ponta-cabeça para produzir uma torre mais perfeita do que a de Ino.

A menininha batia palmas e exclamava:. -Mais!

Ele encheu vários baldes até que houvesse uma fileira de torres, as quais ele uniu com paredes de areia. Ino continuou trabalhando no seu castelo original, que desfazia-se rápido, exatamente como tudo em sua vida...

- Acho que preciso contratar uma decoradora - disse, notando os olhares disfarçados da loira, que fingia-se concentrada.

- Gostaria de ajudar? - Ele pegou um galho seco das dunas de areia.

Ela abriu a boca para recusar, mas então viu os olhos inocentes da criança fixos em seu rosto, revelando ansiedade.

Relutantemente, aceitou a oferta.

- Tudo bem. - Enquanto Ino punha o galho em uma das novas torres, a garotinha começou a remover sua preciosa coleção de conchas do bolso do short e entregar a Ino, uma por uma, para que fossem posicionadas na base das paredes.

Observando-a engatinhar, Sasuke perguntou:

- Você poderia estar fazendo isso? E quanto à sua dor muscular?

Ela não entendeu a preocupação dele. Afinal, Sasuke lhe dera aàs costas em um momento da dor. Não tinha se importado, _então, _pelo que estava passando.

_**Deixe eu te abraçar pela última vez  
É a última chance para sentir de novo**_

- Sakura me receitou um anti-inflamatório. A dor passou quase imediatamente.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Esses remédios não têm efeitos colaterais?

- Se fosse perigoso, ela não teria receitado - respondeu secamente. - Mas se você está tão preocupado sobre isso, talvez devesse ter me perguntado na ocasião, em vez de fugir daquele jeito. Mas esse é um típico comportamento seu, não é? - Sem esperar resposta, voltou-se para a garotinha: - Esta é linda, querida - murmurou, quando a menina pegou uma concha azul-esverdeada da areia.

_**Mas você partiu meu coração  
Agora eu não consigo sentir mais nada**_

- Aqui, Saya, guarde no seu balde - disse Sasuke, impressionando Ino com o uso do nome da garota.

- Você a conhece?

- É claro que sim. Ela mora por perto. Olhe, Saya, sua mãe a está chamando para ir lanchar.

A mulher com quem Ino falara brevemente mais cedo, tinha pegado a bolsa de praia e estava sacudindo a toalha. Vendo-os olhar na sua direção, acenou para Sasuke e para Ino e chamou a filha, que saiu correndo, sem olhar mais para o trabalho que haviam construído, ao ouvir a palavra "sorvete".

- Bom trabalho - murmurou Sasuke quando ela se levantou. - Não se preocupe. A maré ainda está baixa e as crianças devem descer do ônibus da escola daqui a pouco. Seu monumento será admirado antes que o mar o engula. Aqui. - Ele achou um graveto e escreveu: "Ino e Saya fizeram isso", em grandes letras ao lado das torres de areia.

Ino achou interessante ele ter escrito o nome da garotinha, e não o seu próprio.

- Para alguém que não quer filhos, fico surpresa como você lida bem com crianças - murmurou ela, incapaz de conter o ressentimento. - A maioria das pessoas que não tem muito contato com crianças acha difícil se relacionar com elas.

Inclusive a própria Ino. Nunca tivera muito interesse em crianças até que achou que estava grávida, e, de repente, se descobriu fascinada por elas. Mais uma vez, sentiu aquela sensação de perda que não tinha o direito de sentir. Começou a andar rapidamente em direção à casa.

_**Quando eu te amo,  
É tão falso**_

Sasuke, internamente, ressentiu-se com as palavras dela.

- Nos orfanatos que fui criado, havia sempre muitas crianças indo e vindo. - Ele se virou-se para segui-la, alcançando-a com passos largos. - É considerado parte da "experiência familiar" fazer os adolescentes ajudarem a cuidar dos menores.

Ele se calou, como se esperasse que Ino fizesse algum comentário, mas ela simplesmente continuou andando, apressando os passos ainda mais.

- Eu voltei, não voltei? - disse ele, enterrando o pé na areia para tocar-lhe o ombro. - Isso deve contar para alguma coisa.

_**Eu nem ao menos consigo me convencer  
Quando estou falando,  
É a voz de outra pessoa**_

- Você acha? - replicou recentida.

- Fiquei longe apenas alguns dias.

Uma eternidade. Todavia, Sasuke sempre fora muito eficiente em seu ato de desaparecer. As vezes, Ino desejava que odiar fosse mais fácil do que amar. Pelo menos, ainda tinha o gatinho para acariciar e abraçar, e para lamber-lhe as lágrimas. Ele tinha dormido em sua cama, fazendo com que Ino não se sentisse inteiramente sozinha.

- Sim, é um recorde no que diz respeito a você. Pensei que ficaria longe muito mais tempo - confessou. - Mas esqueci que tem que trabalhar. E é claro, isso sempre é o mais importante! - Ino estava à beira das lágrimas e ficou aliviada em ver o gramado da frente da casa. Quase correu.

_**Oh, isso me dilacera  
Eu tentei resistir,  
mas isso machuca demais**_

- Ino... não foi por isso que voltei. - murmurou, segurando-a pela manga da blusa. - hHun.. será que poderia me ouvir?

- Eu não quero mas ouvir. - Ela afastou a mão dele. Não sabia mais no que acreditar. - Com licença, acho que vou entrar e vomitar. - Ino subiu a escada correndo, esperando que aquilo fosse o suficiente para ele não a seguir.

Infelizmente, suas palavras tiveram o efeito contrário, e, após uma breve hesitação, ele entrou na casa atrás dela e seguiu-a para o santuário de seu quarto, onde Ino queria ficar sozinha e chorar.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? - perguntou ela, satisfeita por ainda não ter dado vazão às lágrimas.

- Você disse que ia vomitar.

Como a médica previu, os sintomas físicos da gravidez haviam desaparecido, e ela não podia culpar os hormônios por seu acesso de raiva.

- E você queria fazer o quê? Apreciar meu sofrimento?

_**Eu tentei perdoar, mas isso não é o suficiente  
Para fazer tudo ficar bem**_

- Achei que você pudesse precisar de ajuda. - Ino estava furiosa pela gentileza forçada.

- Você não foi de muita ajuda até hoje. Por que começar agora?

Ele olhou ao redor do quarto, que estava uma bagunça, não combinando com o jeito meticuloso dela.

- Você está fazendo as malas?

- Bem que você gostaria! - respondeu ela. - Mas, diferentemente de _certas _pessoas, não fujo de meus problemas.

- Então, o que é tudo isso? - Ele gesticulou para algumas sacolas plásticas perto da porta.

- Coisas que separei para pôr no lixo.

Alguns livros estavam caindo de uma das sacolas, e Sasuke inclinou-se para pegá-los e devolvê-los ao lugar, mas então, endireitou o corpo quando leu os títulos.

- Você está jogando fora livros sobre cuidados com um bebê?

Ela deu uma risada amarga.

- Não vou precisar mais deles, vou? Acha que devo doá-los para caridade? Fique à vontade para fazê-lo, se quiser.

Sasuke franziu o cenho.

- Como assim, não vai precisar mais deles?

Ele não era geralmente tão obtuso.

- Bem, se não vou ser mãe, não preciso ler livros sobre bebês.

_**Você não pode tocar com cordas partidas  
Você não pode sentir nada  
Que seu coração não queira sentir**_

Ele achava que ela guardaria os livros para a próxima vez que pensasse em gravidez? Tinha 25 anos e amava um homem que rejeitava categoricamente a idéia de ter filhos, portanto, nunca haveria uma "próxima vez".

Ele agora parecia ainda mais tenso.

- O que você vai fazer? Dar o bebê para adoção?

Ino engasgou, meneando a cabeça, confusa. Sasuke empalideceu.

- Você não decidiu fazer um aborto, pelo amor de Deus. - Ele massageou o peito como se estivesse doendo. - Ino, você não está raciocinando direito. Tem condições de ter um filho... nunca se perdoará se fizer isso. Não é a decisão certa para você!

"Ele não sabia!"

_**Eu não consigo te dizer algo  
que não seja verdade**_

Ela estava imóvel, quase em estado de choque.

Ele não sabia que não havia bebê! Achou que ele tinha entendido... ao saírem da clínica, quando lhe dissera que fora alarme falso. Só agora compreendera que Sasuke pensou que o alarme falso se referia à ameaça de um aborto.

"Ainda achava que ela estava grávida."

E não queria que abortasse a criança.

"Você tem condições de ter um filho", ele dissera, e não "Nós temos condições". Estava firmemente se afastando de qualquer conexão com a mãe e com a criança.

- Mas essa é a minha decisão - disse em uma vingança cruel. - A menos que você queira ir ao tribunal e lutar pelo direito do feto... rRevelar seu passado, presente e futuro para o mundo...

_**Oh, a verdade machuca  
E a mentira mais ainda**_

Os músculos no maxilar dele ficaram tensos, mas Sasuke não se moveu.

- Ino, não tome uma decisão baseada na mágoa e na raiva que está sentindo agora. Cada vida é preciosa, porque a vida é passageira e devemos valorizá-la enquanto podemos. Voltei porque você é importante para mim, e esse bebê não muda isso.

Novamente, era "esse bebê", não "o nosso bebê", pensou Ino, magoando-se com cada palavra.

_**Eu não consigo dar mais de mim  
quando eu te amo um pouco menos que antes**_

- O fato de a gravidez não ter sido planejada por nenhum de nós, não a torna um desastre.

Então, ele estava preparado para admitir que ela não o enganara com o velho truque. Quanta generosidade!

- Sou um homem rico, posso sustentar você e o bebê pelo resto de suas vidas, haverá dinheiro para boas creches, se você quiser continuar a trabalhar.

Ah, lá estava, o apoio financeiro!

_**Oh, o que estamos fazendo?  
Estamos nos transformando em pó  
**__**Brincando de casinha em nossas ruínas**_

- E podemos comprar uma casa com muito espaço, para que você não tenha de compartilhá-la. - Ele estava ficando nervoso com o silêncio de Ino, falando cada vez mais rápido enquanto tentava convencê-la: - Será muito mais conveniente do que seu apartamento. Você não precisará se sentir constrangida se quiser me pedir para passar a noite com você.

_**Correndo em direção ao fogo  
Quando não há mais ninguém para salvar**_

_Se? _Aquele grande "se" enviou ainda mais gelo para o coração de Ino.

_Agora, _ele estava preparado para aceitá-la, e o bebê, numa casa cara em algum lugar? Agora, que não importava mais!Se ele tivesse mencionado amor em vez de apoio financeiro, ela poderia ter agido diferente, mas aquilo era muito pouco, e veio tarde demais.

_**É como se estivesse correndo atrás do último trem  
Quando já é tarde demais  
Tarde demais**_

Ela abriu a porta do quarto num gesto furioso de repúdio.

- Vá embora!

- Ino, só estou tentando fazê-la ver...

- _Saia _da minha casa! - repetiu com firmeza. Ele hesitou por um momento, mas então, passou por ela, parando à porta.

_**Você não pode andar em cordas partidas  
Você não pode sentir nada  
Que seu coração não queira sentir  
Eu não consigo te dizer algo  
que não seja verdade**_

- Tudo bem, eu saio, mas não vou embora, Ino. Não novamente. E você não vai sair daqui até resolvermos as coisas. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, teremos de lidar com as conseqüências de nossos _atos... juntos. _Nosso bebê é tanto parte minha quanto sua, porque, depois de dois anos juntos, _você _é _uma parte de mim_.

Sasuke não podia ter dito nada mais calculado para martelar na consciência de Ino.

_**Oh, a verdade machuca  
E a mentira mais ainda.**_

**_~~XxX~~_**

**N/A: Inicialmente era uma onshot, mas como ficou muito grande (ao meu ver), eu a dividi em dois caps. ^^**

**Espero que gostem .**

**Kissus Grandes**


	2. Segunda Parte

_**A Part Of Me**_

_**Sinopse : **__"Se ele tivesse mencionado amor em vez de apoio financeiro, ela poderia ter agido diferente... Mas aquilo era muito pouco. E talvez tarde demais..."_

_**Música :**_ **_Halo - Beyoncé_**

_**Segunda Parte: Halo**_

Depois de jurar ser honesta com ele em todas as situações, ela havia sido vingativa e cruel. Deixara-o partir pensando que estava carregando seu filho no ventre.

Andando de um lado para o outro na sala enquanto o sol abaixava no horizonte, a mente ia cheia e confusa, repleta de culpa. Não sentia fome, mas, já que não estava grávida, preparou uma enorme xícara de café preto bem forte.

Levando o café para a varanda, não conseguia tirar os olhos da janela do escritório de Sasuke. A luz estava acesa e as persianas entreabertas, revelando uma figura solitária em pé, olhando-a através das frestas e mexendo com suas emoções.

Um menino que fora abandonado pelo pai e sofrera a pior das rejeições pela mãe... Um adolescente que tinha passado de orfanato em orfanato... Um homem que nunca permitiu que alguém conhecesse um pedaço sequer de sua alma. Como podia condená-lo à tortura mental por ser meramente o produto do meio em que crescera?

Largando o café pela metade sobre a mesa da cozinha, Ino dirigiu-se à porta de Sasuke.

Sua batida foi atendida prontamente, e ela percebeu que ainda estava descalça e usando as mesmas roupas da praia enquanto Sasuke, obviamente, havia tomado banho, pois usava uma calça jeans limpa e uma camisa branca.

- Entre - ele convidou, e afastou-se para que ela passasse, mas Ino não se moveu.

- Não existe bebê. - Mal podia ouvir sua própria voz sobre as batidas altas do coração.

- Não entendi... - Ele inclinou a cabeça como se não tivesse ouvido corretamente.

- Não estou grávida. Sakura confirmou isso. Foi o que eu quis dizer quando falei que era alarme falso. - Ino ergueu o queixo quando viu os olhos dele se tornarem mais escuros. - Portanto, pode parar de se preocupar. Não há conseqüências para lidarmos, afinal - continuou, num tom monótono. - Só vim lhe dizer que...

- Oh, não, você não veio - interrompeu Sasuke, segurando-a pela cintura quando ela se virou para partir. Puxou-a para dentro da casa fechando a porta.

Em seguida, prendeu-lhe os braços contra a madeira e a encarou seriamente.

- Eu não entendo. Explique-se, Ino. Está dizendo que o teste inicial estava _errado! _E que seu médico nunca notou?

Ino foi forçada a contar-lhe o fato de nunca ter consultado um médico, até aquele dia em que passara mal, e fora atendida por Sakura.

Envolta em sua culpa, esperou por um suspiro aliviado de Sasuke, talvez seguido por um breve acesso de raiva, mas ele praticamente não teve reação.

- Então, você _podia _estar grávida de algumas semanas, mas nós nunca saberemos realmente - disse ele quando ela mencionou a teoria da gravidez psicológica.

Ino encolheu os ombros.

- Cerca de metade das primeiras gravidez acabam em aborto espontâneo, às vezes tão cedo que a mulher nem chega a saber.

- Mas _você _sabia - afirmou ele, soltando-lhe os braços.

- _Pensei _que soubesse. - Ino foi para o centro da sala, onde podia movimentar-se livremente e evitar o olhar acusador dele.

- Sinto muito. - A voz de Sasuke era suave quando se aproximou.

Ela simplesmente estremeceu, abraçando a si mesma.

- Por quê? Você nunca quis o bebê.

- Não pelo bebê. Sinto por você. Pela _sua _perda. Porque era muito mais do que um pretexto para você, não era, Ino? Por semanas acreditou que estava carregando o meu bebê.

_**Lembra daquelas paredes que construí  
Bem elas estão desmoronando**_

Ela mordiscou o lábio, mas isso não ajudou conter as lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos. Piscou diversas vezes, e então um par de braços fortes a envolveram por trás, aconchegando-a ao corpo quente. As lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto, caindo sobre os braços de Sasuke.

Os braços ao seu redor a apertaram e Ino sentiu o queixo dele pousando em sua nuca, o rosto virando para se encaixar no seu ombro.

- Ah, Ino... eu sinto muito. - Ele começou a balançá-la de um lado para o outro, num gesto de carinho e conforto, como nunca fizera antes.

Um pequeno soluço explodiu do peito dela.

- Ino - sussurrou ele contra seu ouvido. - Ino... - Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava assim, e o fato de chamar o seu nome de forma tão carinhosa naquele momento a fez dar um outro soluço, e outro, e então as lágrimas não paravam mais de escorrer. Sasuke colocou os braços nos quadris dela e virou-a, abraçando-a então contra seu peito e massageando-lhe as costas enquanto continuava balançando-a ao ritmo dos soluços.

_**Elas nem tentaram ficar em pé  
Nem fizeram um som  
**_

- Não sei por que estou chorando. Não há nada pelo que chorar - sussurrou ela contra a camisa dele. - Não perdi um bebê, foi só uma tola ilusão. O que me fez pensar que eu seria uma boa mãe, de qualquer forma? Você deve achar que estou louca...

- Ino - sussurrou ele. - Você é a mulher mais sã que conheço. - Sasuke encostou o rosto no alto da cabeça dela. - Perdeu algo precioso esta semana, e mesmo que _tenha sido _só uma ilusão, por que não se permitir sofrer por isso?

Ela fechou os dedos nas laterais da camisa de Sasuke e ergueu a cabeça.

- Você não se importa realmente. Está feliz que sua vida pode voltar ao que era antes.

-Não feliz... triste. - Ele ergueu-lhe o queixo para que ela pudesse ver a verdade em seu rosto. - Desde que conheço você, nunca a vi chorar. Isso me deixava seguro. Não gosto de vê-la sofrer.

**_Encontrei uma maneira de te deixar entrar  
Mas eu realmente nunca tive dúvida_**

Ela o fitou com olhos marejados.

- Então, _por que _fugiu de mim daquele jeito? - Ele afastou-lhe os cabelos da testa, nos quais ainda havia areia.

- Porque sou um ser humano falho. Às vezes, deixo o passado interferir nos meus melhores instintos, os poucos que tenho... Mas, aprendo com os meus erros, e estou aqui para você agora, de modo que não precisa passar por isso sozinha.

Sasuke beijou-lhe a testa, depois ao redor dos olhos úmidos, na face e nos lábios. Os murmúrios suaves de carinho, o balanço confortante dos braços, o toque dos lábios em suas pálpebras fechadas... a levaram a um estado tranqüilo e sonhador.

_**Mas eu nunca tive dúvida  
Sob a luz de sua auréola  
Eu tenho meu anjo agora  
**_

E, quando se viu no andar de cima e na cama luxuosa de Sasuke, estava apenas levemente curiosa.

- O que você está fazendo? - murmurou, quando Sasuke tirou os braços de seu corpo para acender o abajur sobre o criado-mudo.

- Ficando confortável - respondeu ele, tirando a camisa pela cabeça, sem desabotoá-la, e jogando-a sobre o tapete cinza. Fez o mesmo com a blusa dela, e estava removendo-lhe o short quando Ino protestou com fraqueza:

-Eu não tomei banho. Estou cheia de sal e areia...

- Eu não me importo. - Ele acabou de tirar-lhe o short e jogou-o no chão sobre a pilha das outras roupas.

- Eu me importo. - Sempre tomo banho antes de ver você - murmurou ela, tentando se esconder atrás dos braços. - Preciso me sentir limpa e cheirosa.

**_É como se eu estivesse despertando  
Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando  
É o risco que eu estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te deixar de lado.  
_**

Sasuke pegou-lhe as mãos e colocou-as sobre seus ombros, segurando-lhe a cintura e roçando-lhe a boca com seus beijos.

- Você também me excita ao natural. Na verdade, seu aroma de mulher é melhor do que qualquer fragrância artificial.

Ele secou o restante das lágrimas do rosto dela com a língua e Ino sorriu.

- Você parece meu gato, só que sua língua é mais macia.

Sasuke continuou, e aproveitou-se da distração de Ino para abrir-lhe o sutiã, deixando cair areia nos lençóis, enquanto outros pequenos grãos nos seios de Ino brilhavam à luz do abajur.

- Preciso de uma toalha - disse ela, tentando sacudir a areia do corpo.

- Areia encantada, de seu castelo encantado - murmurou ele com voz rouca. - Deixe-me ser sua toalha. - Ele repôs as mãos de Ino em seu ombro e usou a ponta dos dedos para remover o excesso de areia ao redor dos mamilos perfeitos. Depois, baixou a cabeça para soprá-los e viu os seios enrijecerem, os mamilos rosados se arrepiando com a carícia. Em seguida, pegou sua camisa e ajoelhou-se diante dela, usando o tecido macio para ajudar na limpeza.

Ino gemeu.

**_Em Todo lugar que estou olhando agora  
Você me cerca com o seu abraço_**

- O botão.

Ele olhou para a camisa.

- O botão roçou em você? - Ela assentiu.

- Assim? - Deliberadamente, Sasuke virou a camisa e raspou um botão contra o mamilo sensível.

Ela tremeu, a cabeça pendendo para trás, e ele repetiu, também com o outro seio, notando que aquilo a estava excitando.

Ino fechou os olhos e gemeu, envolvida por um desejo avassalador.

- Eles estão quase limpos agora - ela o ouviu dizer. - Só tenho de... - E subitamente o tecido foi substituído pela boca quente ao redor da aréola, com muita sensualidade.

- Você amamentaria o nosso bebê?

Ela arregalou os olhos surpresa para encontrar o olhar sedutor, escuro dele, os lábios ainda ao redor de seus mamilos.

Ela pôs a mão nos cabelos dele e puxou-lhe a cabeça.

- Como pode perguntar uma coisa dessas?

- Não quero que tenha medo de falar sobre isso. Não quero que finja que nunca aconteceu. Você teria sido uma boa mãe, Ino, nunca duvide disso.

A lembrança a fez sentir-se culpada de novo.

- Nós não devíamos estar fazendo isso.

- Mas isso a faz se sentir melhor, não faz? - Ela tremeu, confusa.- Não vou fazer sexo com você, Sasuke - disse com firmeza. - Os homens sempre reduzem tudo a _sexo_!

- Tudo bem. Então vamos apenas ficar aconchegados na cama. Você gostaria? - sugeriu ele, puxando as cobertas e convidando-a a entrar debaixo delas. -Você nunca permitiu isso antes. Sempre que fazemos amor, e você percebe a possibilidade de qualquer um de nós adormecer em seguida, levanta-se, se veste e vai embora.

- Pensei que fosse o que você queria - disse ela intrigada com a estranha atitude de Sasuke.

- Bem, você estava errada. Gosto de tê-la por perto. Eu queria fazer _amor_ _e _poder dormir com você em meus braços. - Ele olhou para a calcinha de renda branca e brincou com o elástico na lateral da perna delgada.

Ino fechou as pernas e recuou. E se ele achasse areia dentro de sua calcinha?

- Eu não vou tirá-la – avisou.

Ele apoiou uma das mãos sobre o tecido.

- Acho que deveria. Está um pouco apertada, e você quer ficar confortável... - E antes que ela pudesse piscar ou protestar, sua calcinha estava voando pelo ar.

- Tudo bem, mas você não pode tirar o jeans - murmurou ela e entrou rapidamente embaixo das cobertas, usando o lençol para esconder o começo de um sorriso.

Sasuke pareceu desapontado, mas contentou-se em abrir o botão da calça para aliviar a pressão atrás do zíper.

Então, deitou-se de frente para Ino, perto o bastante para roçar-lhe os seios com o peito a cada respiração enquanto lhe acariciava as costas.

- Isso é bom, não é? - sussurrou contra o seio de Ino, movendo uma das mãos para segurar-lhe as nádegas e ajustá-la melhor contra a parte inferior de seu corpo.

- Sim - disse ela incerta, sentindo a conhecida excitação.

Quanto mais ficava deitada ali, pior se tornava a situação. "Não o queria somente para sexo", pensou, mas essa intimidade era uma expressão saudável do relacionamento, e como tal, parte indivisível do amor de Ino.

**_É como se eu estivesse despertando  
Todas as regras que eu tinha você está quebrando  
É o risco que eu estou correndo  
Eu nunca vou te calar_**

Conforme a temperatura do corpo aumentava, podia sentir a pele de Sasuke absorver e irradiar mais calor, até que começou a ficar desconfortável embaixo das cobertas. E ele não fazia nenhum movimento para reconhecer ou acalmar a crescente tensão entre os corpos.

Estava mostrando que respeitava o desejo dela acima de seus próprios desejos carnais, quando o que Ino realmente queria não era contenção, mas impulsiva prova de vida.

Impaciente, removeu as cobertas de ambos.

- Pode fazer amor comigo agora - disse sorrindo livremente.

Sasuke apoiou-se sobre o cotovelo.

- Tem certeza?

Ela enterrou as unhas nos braços dele.

- Sim, tenho certeza. Sasuke, eu quero você. Quero que faça amor comigo _agora..._

Ele não precisou de um terceiro pedido. Nem foram necessárias muitas preliminares. Girou-a para a lateral da cama, puxou-lhe os quadris para a beira do colchão, então deitou em cima dela e acomodou-se até que seus pés tocassem o chão.

Abriu o zíper da calça e penetrou-a, emitindo um gemido rouco quando Ino ergueu os quadris a fim de guiá-lo. Com um giro ágil dos próprios quadris, Sasuke acomodou-se melhor entre as pernas delgadas e inclinou a boca sedenta para os seios, começando a mover-se em um ritmo acelerado que ambos precisavam com urgência, levando-os rapidamente a um êxtase mútuo e violento.

Minutos depois, Sasuke apagou a luz do abajur, puxou as cobertas em volta dos dois acomodando-os, de modo que o encaixe fosse perfeito, e murmurou com satisfação.

- Olhos azuis. Uma menina com os seus olhos.

Fitando o semblante confuso e interrogativo de Ino, ele repetiu com o meu sorriso que lhe era característico.

-Quero uma filha com os seus olhos

Ino estava atordoada pela emoção, e pelo significado daquelas palavras.

- Pensei... que você não quisesse filhos.

Aconchegando-a entre seus braços, ele simplesmente disse.

- Isso porque eu não sabia que o amor proporcionava uma cura milagrosa.

_**Atingiu-me como um raio de sol  
Queimando na minha noite escura**_

**FIM**

**~~XxX~~**

**Bem... Acho que é só. ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado do final ...**

**ahhh, claro. Reviews são mais que bem vindos !*-***


End file.
